My Immortal
by Nebachanezzar
Summary: I'm not very good with reviews, but these chapters are about love, friendships, hardships, friends and enemies, and everything in between. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Little Piece Of Heaven

Lucy and Loki have been dating ever since Lucy saved Loki's life. Loki is a celestial spirit and one of the twelve Zodiacs. Leo, the lion. His previous celestial wizard was very vicious towards her celestial spirits. Because of this, Loki stayed for 3 months in the human world to teach the woman a lesson. However, she died, and as punishment of the spirit world for leaving without permission for so long, Loki was exiled from the spirit world. The woman's name was Karen. After 3 years of Loki not being able to return, his life as been tormented with the memory of Karen's death. His body was disappearing over time. The night Loki was going to die, Lucy came just in time to save his life. She convinced the Spirit King that Loki was not at fault for Karen's death, and promised to take care of Loki. The Spirit King agreed and gave Loki another chance to redeem himself. Ever since then, Lucy and Loki have been inseparable. Every now and then Loki would visit Lucy in the human world.

**5 years later...**

Lucy was in her bathtub, soaking in after a long day's work.

"Oh my goodness," she whispered to herself. She sunk herself low enough in the water that covers all her body up to her nose. All of a sudden she opened her eyes and found Loki sitting across from her on the edge. Lucy smiled.

"Hi Loki. I missed you today," she said. Loki smiled back and begun to strip.

"I missed you too Lucy. May I join you? I can wash your back if you'd like? he asked. Lucy nodded with no hesitation. Loki was now in the tub sitting behind Lucy, running the bath sponge down her back. Lucy closed her eyes and sighed as she relaxed in the tub, enjoying the feeling of Loki washing her back.

"I have a question," said Loki. Lucy straightened her back and paid attention.

"Yes?" she asked. Loki took a deep breath and let it out slow, continuing to squeeze the water down her back, washing away the soap.

"Are you attracted to any of the guys in our guild?" he asked. Lucy slowly turned around and looked into his eyes.

"Are you really asking me that right now?" she asked. Loki looked away. Lucy raised her hands and made Loki look at her.

"Why do you ask?" she asked searching his eyes. Loki shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't lie to me Loki," she said. Loki sighed.

"I know how you look at Natsu," he whispered. Lucy shook her head and chuckled.

"I'm glad you find this amusing," muttered Loki. Lucy smiled.

"Loki, Natsu is in a love triangle with Erza and Jellal. Do you really think I would get myself into that mess? You how Erza is. To this day she still scares me," Lucy explained. Loki smiled.

"I'm sorry. I just get jealous sometimes. I know how many men in the guild or men in our town look at you Lucy. I feel very protective of you," Loki said looking into her eyes.

"Loki, we've been together for as long as I can remember. Why would I give you up?" Lucy asked. Loki looked away. Lucy scooted back towards Loki, hugging his body. Loki shivered against her skin.

"You always have that affect on me Lucy," whispered Loki. He wrapped his arms around her, careful not to tough her in any way that she would feel uncomfortable. Lucy moaned quietly.

"I'm tired of being careful Loki..." she whispered. Loki tensed up. Lucy's hands were under water, and were massaging his inner thighs. Loki swallowed nervously.

"Lucy..." He groaned against her ear. Lucy leaned towards his neck and gently placed kisses. Loki shivered again. His hands grasped around her body. Lucy's hands went closer towards him, and felt he was already hard. Lucy found his lips and kissed him deeply. Loki held her face in his hands and kissed her back. Lucy nibbled on his lip. Loki moaned against her mouth.

"Loki. I'm ready...love me..." Lucy whispered breaking the kiss. Loki stood up, bringing Lucy to her feet, picked her up bridal style, and carried her to the bed. Loki laid her down and brushed her partially wet hair away from her face.

"Loki..."she said looking into his eyes. She felt him hard against her stomach. She shivered. Loki leaned down and barely touched her lips with his. Lucy slowly ran her hands through his hair. Lucy kissed Loki back, but with more fire, more passion. Loki gasped against her lips and pushed his hips against hers. Lucy wrapped a leg around his waist. Loki kissed away from her lips and moved down lower to her neck. When he found that spot where the neck meets her shoulder, Lucy's body melted against him. A moan escaped her lips. Loki kissed his way lower until he was above her breasts. Loki carefully slid his hands up her waist and over her stomach until he reached her right breast. He gently placed his hand over it and began to gently massage it in his palm. Lucy arched her body against him and moaned. Loki then took the left breast into his mouth, and licked and sucked on her nipple. Lucy's eyes rolled back and she moaned louder. Loki grinded his hips against hers, wanting more.

Loki's hand traveled down lower until it was barely touching her inner thigh. He closed his eyes and continued to kiss Lucy. Lucy bit his lower lip and that drove Loki crazy. He groaned in her mouth and gently touched Lucy. Lucy gasped and instantly her hips raised against his hand.

"Lucy...you're so wet," Loki whispered. He rubbed his thumb over his clitoris and Lucy bowed her back. Loki continued to rub over and over, enjoying listening to Lucy's moans. Loki then inserted his finger inside her. Lucy bit her lip as her hips bucked against his touch. Loki leaned down towards her ear and nibbled on the lobe.

"Don't stop being quiet now Lucy. Moan for me," he whispered in a raspy voice. He slid his finger in and out at a teasing pace. Lucy arched her back and moaned. Her hands grabbed the sheets on her bed. Loki then added another finger and quickened his pace. Lucy spread her legs giving him an easier access. Loki kissed from down her neck, her chest, and stomach until he was above her waist line. Loki looked up at Lucy and couldn't believe his eyes. Lucy was biting her lip and had her eyes closed. Her chest rose and fell as she tried to catch her breath. Loki shook his head and removed his fingers. Lucy quickly opened her eyes.

"Lucy," he said. Lucy swallowed nervously and looked down at him. Loki's eyes were full of lust and need. Loki also saw the same look in hers.

"Please don't close your eyes Lucy, and keep them on me," he whispered before he gently kissed her inner thighs. Lucy bit her lip and did what he said. They locked eyes. Lucy watched as he kissed her inner thighs. Loki kissed closer to her. Loki gave her clitoris a flick of his tongue and Lucy gasped. She kept her eyes on him, not breaking eye contact. Loki then took her clitoris carefully into his mouth and sucked ever so gently. Lucy moaned and felt her legs go weak. She grabbed the sheets and gripped them harder. Loki licked and sucked like he was kissing her earlier. He then licked on last time before he stuck his tongue inside her.

"Oh my god," gasped Lucy. She fell back onto the bed. She never took her eyes off him. Loki looked up and watched Lucy. Her face was flushed. Her breasts rising and falling. He continued to lick and slide his tongue in and out of her, he placed his thumb over her clitoris and raised his other hand and found her breast. He massaged before pinching the nipple. Lucy cried out to his touch. Her body rocked to him. Loki groaned and quickened his tongue.

"Loki!" she exclaimed. Moments later Lucy closed her eyes and threw her head back. Her body became weak. Loki raised up on his elbows and licked his lips. Lucy's breath came in short pants. Loki then placed kisses up her body. Lucy shivered. His body melded against hers. Lucy felt how hard he was, harder than before. Lucy slowly opened her eyes and found him above her. His eyes were a lighter shade of green.

"Your eyes," she whispered. Loki kissed her lips and brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"Your eyes are beautifu Lucy," he whispered. Lucy smiled and blushed. Her face felt hot and cold at the same time. Lucy then wrapped her leg around his waist once again.

"I'm ready. Don't stop," she groaned against his ear before nibbling it. Loki moaned and bowed his head against her neck. He used his knee to separate her legs, and positioned himself against her. He looked down at Lucy into her eyes. She wanted him, and he wanted her. He grabbed himself and positioned himself, the tip barely touching her.

"Please Loki," she begged. Loki took a deep breath and pushed the tip inside her. They both gasped. Lucy looked up at him, and he looked down at her. Lucy moaned when she felt him push deeper. Loki sucked in his breath. He pulled himself out, then slowly slid back in, trying not to hurt her.

"You're tight Lucy," he groaned. Lucy spread her legs farther. Loki pushed himself deeper. They both moaned and gasped. Loki closed his eyes and pushed himself as far as he could. Lucy moaned and pushed her hips against his and wrapped the other leg around him. Loki worked his hips against hers, thrusting in and out at a steady pace. Loki opened his eyes and looked down at Lucy.

"I love you Lucy," he whispered. Lucy leaned up to kiss him.

"I love you too Loki," she whispered back. Loki kissed her and deepened his thrusts. Lucy moaned with each of his thrusts. Neither broke eye contact. Loki wanted more. Lucy's moans were driving him crazy. He quicked his rythem. Thrusting faster and deeper. He reached down to her legs, feeling the smoothness. Lucy tightened her legs around his waist, pulling him against her, wanting more.

"L-Lucy," Loki groaned. Lucy's breath came in short pants, she knew he was close because so was she.

"L-Loki...make me one with you," she moaned in his ear. Loki groaned and molded his body against hers, and thrusted into Lucy with more passion. Lucy felt him hit that spot. He found that spot that would drive her over the edge. Lucy moaned louder and louder as he continued to pound against that spot.

"Oh god...Lucy...I'm close," he groaned in her ear before he bowed his head in to her neck.

"L-Loki," she moaned. With one hard, deep thrust, both Lucy and Loki came to their release. Loki's body collapsed onto of Lucy. Sweat glistened over their bodies. They both tried to catch their breaths. Lucy reached up and ran her hands through his hair. Loke placed small, gentle kisses on her neck and shoulder.

"I love you Lucy," Loki whipsered.

"I love you too Loki," Lucy whispered back with a soft smile.

Within a few moments, Loki fell asleep with the feeling of Lucy playing with his hair and listening to her steady heart beat. Lucy tried to stay awake, but she also fell asleep with the man she loves in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Breathe

Natsu's hands were balled into fists. His anger was beyond anything describable. He was chained against the wall as he watched Erza struggle to stand to her feet, fighting against Jellal.

"Erza!" Natsu exclaimed. Jellal's magic punched Erza to the point with enough force that she flew across the room. Her back landed against the wall. Erza fell to the floor and coughed up blood. Jellal walked up to Erza and stood next to her. Natsu struggled against the chains. The chains tightened around his wrists and neck.

"Have you had enough Erza?" asked Jellal. He knelt down and put his hand under her chin, making her look up at him. Erza spit blood at him, spraying his face. Jellal frowned and slowly wiped away the blood from his eyes.

"I will...not...give up. It is over for you Jellal," she said in a cracked voice. Suddenly Jellal found it very hard to breathe. He fell back and grabbed his throat.

"I cant breathe," he tried to say. Erza stood on her feet slowly. Her power filled the room. Natsu saw wind circle around her. He also found it hard to breathe.

"Erza!" he yelled again. In a split second, Erza re-equipped a sword and jumped towards Jellal. Erza was now straddling Jellal and pointed the sword straight for his throat.

"This is the end for you Jellal," she threatened. Jellal smiled.

"Erza!" screamed Natsu. Erza looked back at Natsu and couldn't believe her eyes. Jellal used what was left of his power and used it to grab a stranded knife, and stabbed Natsu in his heart. Erza gasped with tears in her eyes. She instantly dropped the sword and raced towards Natsu. When Natsu felt the cold steel pierce his chest, he gasped and coughed up blood when the knife stabbed him once more. Erza was now next to Natsu, releasing his hands from the chains. Blood trickled down from his mouth to his neck. Tears poured down from Erza's left eye. She searched for Jellal but he disappeared.

"E-Erza," Natsu whispered. Erza held Natsu in her arms. They were surrounded by a pool of his blood. Erza tried to not cry and placed her hand over his chest, applying pressure to slow the bleeding.

"Stay with me Natsu," she begged, " Natsu please open your eyes." Natsu struggled to open his eyes and his breath was coming in quick pants.

"Natsu..please," Erza begged again. Natsu slowly opened his eyes and she instantly knew he wasn't going to make it. His body has broken out in a cold sweat, and he suddenly became cold.

"Erza...never give up on yourself. I always believed in you...I've always...loved you," he whispered. Erza then felt his life slip away.

"Natsu?Natsu!" Erza cried.

**_Erza's nightmare..._**

Erza quickly sat up and tried to catch her breath. Cold sweat overed her body. She took a deep breath and let it out slow, trying to calm herself down. She rand her hand next to her through the blankets searched for someting. It wasn't there. She searched some more and then she found her phone. Erza dialed a number and waited for the ringtone. She noticed the time and saw that it was three in the morning.

"H-hello?" the voice answered. Erza sighed in relief.

"Natsu...you're ok," she whispered. Erza grabbed onto her own shirt.

"Why wouldn't I be? Are you ok?" Natsu asked, giving her his full attention.

"I...I had a horrible nightmare..you died in my arms," she explained, trying not to break into tears. She heard Natsu chuckle.

"Not romantic in my taste," she joked. Erza couldn't help but to smile.

"I hate you Natsu," she said.

"You love me Erza," he said. Erza twisted the telephone cord around with her fingers.

"Do you want me to come over and prove to you that I'm alive and well?" asked Natsu.

"Please?" she asked. Natsu began to get dressed.

"I'll be there," he said before hanging up. Erza sighed and layed back down. An hour later and Natsu showed up. He knew where she kept her extra key. He unlocked the door and entered her house. Once he placed the key back where it was and locked the door behind him, he headed for her room upstairs. Moments later and Natsu found Erza sound asleep. Natsu smiled. He removed his scarf that Igneed left him when he was a child, and the shirt. He stood half naked next to the bed. Erza tossed and turned in the bed, and shivered. Natsu smirked and got in the bed next to her. Erza wrapped her arms around him.

"You're so warm," she mumbled. Natsu wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. He used his other hand to brush the hair away from her face.

Ever since the fight against her long childhood rival Jellal, Erza has never been the same. She was always known as the strongest female warrior wizard at Fairy Tail. Titania. She loved Jellal, and he used her feelings and betrayed her to sacrifice her for the revival of Zeref, the most feared dark wizard known. Natsu is the only person who has seen the weak and pristine side of her.

"You are a very strong woman Erza. Please remember that. You have friends and family that have your back," whipsered Natsu as he held her tight. Erza scooted closer to him, and wrapped her leg across his legs.

"Thank you Natsu," she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lips Like Morphine

"You're such a depressing woman, Juvia," muttered Gray. Juvia's eyes filled up with tears. In that moment the sky was full of clouds and began to rain.

"How could you say that," she cried. She covered her face with her hands and cried. Gray shook his head and with his power he dropped the temperature around them. The rain then turned to snow.

"You're such a cold hearted man, Gray," Juvia muttered. Gray stood in front of Juvia. Shirtless. Wearing only his jeans. Juvia's heart began to beat faster against her chest.

"Why are you here?" Do you want to fight me?" he asked as he walked up towards her. They were in an ally close to the Fairy Tail Guild. Juvia backed up until her back touched the wall. Gray cornered her, placing each hand on either side of her head.

"I don't want to fight you Gray," she whispered. Gray leaned in close to look in her eyes. Her eyes were a midnight blue. A dark cold blue. Her lips were pouty and perfect. Her chest rose and fell. Juvia has always had a crush on Gray from the very moment they met. They fought for the first time, yet instead of letting her fall to her death as she hung from the roof of a building, Gray saved her life.

"Are you nervous Juvia?" he asked in a whisper against her lips. Her legs became weak and she leaned her back harder against the wall to keep herself steady. Juvia swallowed nervously and nodded.

"I've been noticing how you've been watching me Juvia. Isn't this what you wanted?" he asked against her lips. Juvia wanted to reach up and run her hands over his body. She looked into his eyes and saw something she didn't realize before. He wasn't angry with her. Juvia smirked. this was her time to switch the tables. Juvia pushed herself away from the wall and walked towards Gray. Gray backed away from here until he was cornered.

"Don't play coy with me Gray," she whispered. Gray wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him until their bodies touched.

"Fine. I wont play coy," he whispered. Juvia's heart raced faster than ever. She never expected Gray to play along with her game.

"You have me. What do you plan to do now Juvia?" he asked against her ear. The rain stopped and the skies cleard. Gray then placed teasing kisses on her neck nd shoulders. Juvia felt her knees go weak again.

"I'm waiting Juvia," he groaned. Juvia then placed her hands against his chest and traced them down his stomach until she touched the waist band of his pants. Gray stopped kissing her neck and stopped her hands.

"What are you doing?" he asked suddenly. She smirked once more.

"This," she said before she smacked her lips against his. Gray kissed her back with no hesitation. He kissed her like he would breathe her in. Gray explored her mouth with his tongue. No matter how much he wanted to stop, the more he wanted. Juvia groaned against his lips. She ran her hands all over his body, up to his soft hair. Gray pushed himself away from the wall and switched them around. He pushed Juvia against the wall. He continued to kiss and suck on her bottom lip as he hands lingered on her legs. He noticed that her skirt was too short. Gray didn't care. He massaged her thighs before he placed his hand against her. Juvia cried out into his mouth. Gray broke the kiss and looked at Juvia. Her lips were swollen and her face was flushed. She bit her lower lip shyly.

"I couldn't stop. Why?" he asked. His hand rubbed against her and Juvia tried to hold back her moans.

"My kisses are addictive..." she whispered. Gray rubbed his thumb over her clitoris through her panties. He leaned in towards her ear.

"Don't lie to me Juvia. Why?" he asked again. Juvia moaned as her hips began to rock against his hand.

"My lips are like morphine," she whispered. Gray licked her earlobe before taking it in his mouth. Juvia moaned once more.

"Is that so?" he whispered. He rubbed faster until he moved her panties out of the way and slid two of his fingers inside her. Juvia's legs gave out. Gray quickly wrapped his arm around her to keep her steady. Juvia looked up at Gray and he looked at her. She kissed him once again and Gray couldn't resist and kissed her back.

"Shouldn't we go somewhere private?" Juvia groaned. Gray shook his head and kissed her neck.

"Nobody wil lsee us here," Gray said as he picked up her leg and wrapped it around his own waist. Juvia quickly unbuttoned his pants and slid them down.

"You don't wear anything under those pants?" Juvia asked in shock. Her heart started to pound against her chest. Gray shook his head and smirked as he lifted her leg again around his waist. He positioned himself infront of her.

"Ready?" he asked in a raspy voice. Juvia swallowed, bit her lip, and nodded. Gray slowly slid himself inside her. Juvia gasped and grabbed onto Gray. Gray sucked in his breath and pushed himself deeper. Juvia moaned in his ear.

"J-Juvia. What are you doing to me," he groaned. His entire body felt numb, but oh so good. He moaned in her ear before taking it into his mouth. Gray started a steady rythem, sliding in and out slowly, thrusting his against hers. Juvia moaned and tightened her legs around his waist. Gray kissed her like he would breathe her in...

**_Juvia's dream..._**

Juvia woke up gasping for air. Her body glistened with a sheen of sweat.

"Oh my god," she whispered with a smile as she plopped back on her bed, remembering every detail of her dream. She chuckled to herself knowing that Gray would never want her. Not in that way. Suddenly there was a knock at her door. Juvia had a confused look on her face when she got up and looked out her window. To her surprise it was Gray. She quickly jumped and ran to the bathroom, fixing herself up before heading downstairs. Gray knocked more on the door. Juvia rushed to the door, unlocked it, and opened it, trying to look angry.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" she exclaimed. Gray's eyes looked up and down her body. She was wearing nothing but a revealing tank top and shorts. Gray ignored her question and walked in. Juvia was going to ask again, but before she could even ask, Gray kissed Juvia passionately.

"I had the same dream," he whispered against her lips, breaking the kiss. Juvia's eyes widened.

"You lie," she whispered. Gray shook his head and smirked before smacking his lips against hers.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Jellal

Jellal walked up towards Erza's front door and rang the bell. Natsu and Erza were upstairs asleep. Erza heard the door bell ring a few more times. Natsu sat up and realized who it was.

"Jellal," he growled. Erza held onto him so he wouldn't get out of bed.

"Stay. I'll go see what he wants," she said calmly while getting up and getting dressed. Natsu also got up and walked up to Erza. He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Be careful. The moment he looks like even considering hurting you I will not stay back. I almost lost you. I don't want that to happen again," Natsu warned. Erza smiled and nodded. She kissed his cheek and headed downstairs.

"Erza, I know you're there!" Jellal said through the door. Erza unlocked and slowly opened the door. Jellal looked amazing as ever. Erza always admired the tattoo over his right eye. Erza leaned her shoulder against the door.

"What do you want Jellal? Do you have any idea what time it is?" she asked in her angry tone. Jellal smirked.

"I came here to apologize," he said. Erza crossed her arms over her chest.

"Last time you said that to me you attempted to kill me. Why should I believe you now?" she asked in a more demanding tone. Natsu came downstairs and went for the kitchen. Jellal and Natsu locked eyes.

"I want to make things right Erza," said Jellal as he looked back at her. Erza shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't believe you Jellal," she simply said. Now it was Jellal who crossed his arms over his chest.

"Please? May I just come in to talk?" he asked sincerely. Erza shook her head.

"I have things to do and a job to do later. Leave Jellal," Erza demanded. Natsu was in the kitchen making himself a sandwhich.

"Can it wait? I really need to talk to you," Jellal persisted. The minute Natsu felt Erza hesitate, he came out of the kitchen and walked up behind Erza, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a tight hug before pushing her away. Natsu and Jellal locked eyes again.

"Why are you here?" asked Jellal with a surprised look on his face. Natsu chuckled sarcasically.

"Protecting Erza from you," Natsu snapped. Erza balled her hands into fist, getting nervous and angry all at the same time.

"Jellal just leave," demanded Erza. Jellal ignored her. Natsu took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Erza is a woman that doesn't need protecting," snapped Jellal. Natsu in the blink of an eye had Jellal pushed up against the door, with Natsu's forearm pushed up against Jellal's neck. Jellal tried to get out of Natsu's lock.

"Do you remember what you did to her?" yelled Natsu. Jellal stared at Natsu. The memories of Jellal attempting to have Erza as a sacrifice for the revival of Zeref rushed into Natsu's mind. Jellal used Erza's feelings for him against her. Erza suddenly remembered the kiss they shared.

"You and I know that wasn't me," whispered Jellal. He bowed his head and his hair covered his eyes.

"Bullshit!" yelled Natsu as he applied more pressure against Jellal's neck. Jellal tried to remove Natsu's arm, but it was too much.

"Leave him Natsu. Go home," ordred Erza. Natsu puased for a moment before looking back at Erza.

"Erza, I'm not leaving you alone with him. I don't trust him," he growled. Erza walked up to them, and placed her hand on Natsu's arm.

"Then go upstairs," she said with stern eyes. Natsu hesitated before letting Jellal go. Jellal gasped for air, rubbing his neck from where Natsu has pushed pressure.

"Thank you," Jellal said. Erza didn't look at him.

"Don't thank me. I didn't do it for you," Erza said. Natsu hurried upstairs, stomping his feet. Erza watched him make his way upstairs. Jellal leaned against the door as he tried to catch his breath. Erza did the unthinkable. She turned to look at Jellal, and slowly placed her hand over his heart, feeling his heart beat.

"Erza? What are -"

"Quiet," Erza said cutting his sentence short. Erza closed her eyes and only used her senses of touch, and something more. She flatened her palm over his chest, feeling his heart, hearing it. She opened her eyes when she felt his hand over hers.

"I'm not that Jellal anymore Erza. Please believe me," he whispered. When Erza looked up at him, she found tears in his eyes. Erza reached up with her other hand and gently touched the mark over his right eye. It felt more like a scar.

"Erza," he said as he closed his eyes and leaned his face in her hand, feeling the warmth of her touch. The tears slid down his face. Before she knew it, Jellal broke down.

"I stil don't believe you Jellal," whispered Erza. Jellal tightened his hand over hers before letting it go. She continued to gently trace the scar over his right eye.

"Please Erza. Let me show you. Look into my heart," he pleaded. He guided her hand more over his heart, and gently pushed their hands over his chest. Erza felt his heart beat against his chest. The memories of their childhood rushed into her head. Natsu peeked downstairs and noticed the way Erza was looking at Jellal. Natsu's heart pounded against his chest. He then went to her room and searched for his dragon scaled scarf. He wrapped it around his neck and headed downstairs. Erza broke eye contact from Jellal and watched Natsu walk past her and out the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked. He kept walking.

"You have things under control. I'm going to see Lucy and check what job I can go on," he said. Natsu left Erza and Jellal alone. He did not want Erza to see his broken heart. Moments later, Jellal and Erza were in the living room, sitting across from each other.

"Please don't be afraid of me," asked Jellal. He stared at Erza. He could tell by her body movements that she was uneasy.

"That is a lot for you to ask Jellal. You killed and manipulated our friends telling them lies. You tried to kill me just to resurrect the most dangerous evil wizard Zeref. How dare you ask for me not to be afraid of you," snapped Erza. She crossed her arms again and gave Jellal a very mean and angry look.

"Five years after that happened, the fight between me and Natsu, everything changed. I no longer hear that voice in my head. I don't feel that pressure, the need I've always felt. I never wanted to hurt you or our friends Erza," explained Jellal. It was his turn to feel uneasy. He could feel Erza's eyes burning at him.

"I loved you Jellal. I trusted you. Once my trust is broken and after what you've done, I doubt I'll feel compassion towards you. None-the-less pity for you," Erza said as she stood up. She walked towards the door and opened it. Jellal watched Erza. Her hands were shaking.

"Leave Jellal," she demanded. Jellal stared at her, hesitating. Erza struggled not to cry the minute her eyes were full of tears. Jellal finally got up and heads for the door. He stopped and stood infront of Erza. He looked and noticed that she was crying. Jellal reached up and Erza flinched. He slowly wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry Erza," he said before he left. Erza closed the door and locked it. She slid down to the floor and brought her knees up to her body. She rested her chin on her knees and stared out into space.

"Jellal," she muttered to herself before punching the wall next to her. His words played over and over in her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Natsu

Natsu made it back to his place and slammed the door behind him. Happy woke up from his nap and yawned.

"Natsu!" exclaimed Happy. Natsu ignored him and went straight for his room. Happy's ears twitched. He flew up behind Natsu and found Natsu at the balcony.

"Natsu?" asked Happy. Natsu stared off into the horizon, tears streamed down his face.

"She will never look at me that way," mumbled Natsu as he wiped the tears away. Happy cocked his head to the side.

"Who?" Happy asked. Natsu looked at him and took a moment before he smiled. Happy smiled in return. Natsu was debating whether to go by Lucy's place. He searched for the phone and dialed her number. The phone rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" It was Loki. Natsu's hope fell. He was hoping Lucy would be alone.

"Hey Loki. Is Lucy up?" asked Natsu.

"She's asleep. What's up?" asked Loki. Natsu shook his head.

"Nothing important. Just a job offer I thought she would be interested in," Natsu said before hanging up. Happy hovered in front of Natsu, looking at Natsu in deep thought.

"What happened with you and Erza?" asked Happy. Natsu looked up at Happy. Happy was hovering in the air, flapping his wings when he needed too.

"Erza will never have feelings for me the way she feels for Jellal," Natsu whispered. Happy floated down until his paws reached and touched the ground.

"What?" Happy said confused. Natsu shook his head and held his face in his hands.

"I think I love Erza," said Natsu. Suddenly his phone rang. Natsu jumped before he reached and picked up the phone.

"Natsu? Are you ok? Lucy asked. Natsu sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry for bothering you and Loki. I wanted to talk to you about Erza," explained Natsu. Lucy sat up on the bed. Loki sat behind her and started to massage her shoulders.

"Erza is still in love with Jellal, but I'm in love with her and I doubt she realizes it," said Natsu. Lucy bit her lip.

I'm sorry Natsu. Have you talked to her about your feelings?" she said.

"Like a girl? You're crazy! That's sissy stuff!" exclaimed Natsu Happy chuckled to himself. Natsu also heard Lucy chuckle.

"Natsu, when it comes to matters of the heart, nothing is ever funny nor sissy," explained Lucy. Loki placed small kissses on her neck. Natsu thought over what Lucy just said.

"Thank you Lucy. Tell Loki to keep his hands off you while I'm talking to you," he joked before hanging up. Lucy smiled. Natsu stood up and decided to go back to Erza's house. Happy followed Natsu, watching him.

"Be careful Natsu," warned Happy. Natsu nodded and headed out.

_**Erza's House **_

Erza finished cleaning herself up when she heard the door knock. She walked up to the door and looked through the peephole. She noticed it was Natsu. She unlocked and opened the door. Natsu had a very sincere and serious look on his face. They both stayed in silence, staring at each other. Erza tilted her head to the side and smiled, leaning against the door. Natsu smiled softly.

"Why did you leave?" Erza asked quietly. Natsu shrugged his shoulders.

"Can we talk?" Natsu asked. Erza nodded before walking back inside. Natsu followed behind her, and closed the door behind him. Erza and Natsu sad down on the couch together, Erza laying against Natsu in his arms. Natsu gently rubbed his fingers up and down her arms, also playing with the strands of her hair. Natsu took a deep breath before letting it out slow. Erza could feel his heart began to beat fast against his chest. Natsu closed his eyes and relaxed on the couch, with Erza in his arms. Erza smiled to herself and relaxed in his arms.

"I love you Erza," whispered Natsu. He felt Erza stiffen in his arms. He held her tighter, trying to comfort her, to reassure her.

"I've always had feelings for you Erza, and every day has gotten more difficult because you are my friend. Yet lately I haven't been thinking of you as a friend. After what Jellal has done to you, I sworn to myself that I would always be there to protect you Erza. I love you so much that I dont want to ever see you get hurt. You're alot more precious than what you make yourself out to be," said Natsu. Erza sat up, and turned to look at Natsu. His eyes were still closed, until he felt her gaze upon him. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked at Erza. She had tears in her eyes, and her hands were quivering. Natsu also sat up straight and reached for her hands. He held them firmly in his. Erza felt her throat tighten up, and she couldn't speak. She wanted to say I love you to Natsu. She has not felt this kind of love with anyone else before, and she never thought she could ever love a person as much as she loved Natsu.

"Natsu.." she whispered. A single tear streamed down her face. Natsu smiled and wiped the tear away from her face.

"You dont have to say anything Erza. I understand if you dont feel the same way about me," he simply said. Erza smiled back and reached up to brush the hair away from his eyes.

"I love you too Natsu," she whispered. Erza felt his heart skip a beat. Natsu brought Erza into his arms, and held her tight.

"I promise I will always protect you Erza," he vowed in a whisper. Erza closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him, holding on to him tightly. She never wanted to let go of Natsu, she wanted to be with him, and she knew that he would never do anything to hurt her, to use her. Natsu smiled to himself and realized that this is where exactly he wanted to be. I loves Erza, and is willing to die for her. Natsu slowly began to stand up, looking down at Erza as she sat up looking back at him with confused look in her eyes. He reached out his hand.

"Do you want to lay down with me? Take a nap?" he suggested. Erza smiled and nodded, placing her hand in his. When Erza stood up, Natsu picked her up bridal style and carried her up stairs. When he got to her room, he gently layed her down on the bed. He removed his scarf and placed it on the edge of the bed. Erza watched as he stripped his shirt off and got into bed. Her heart began to pound against her chest. For some reason, she became really nervous. Natsu looked up at Erza, and motioned for her to lay down next to him. Erza ignored her nervous knots and layed down next to him. She cuddled close next to him, wrapping her leg around and over his, rubbing her feet against his. Natsu sighed in relaxation. Erza felt his hand trace circles up and down her back, trying to relax her as well. Erza's eyes fluttered and she relazed next to him, untensing her shoulders.

"I love you Erza," he whispered before placing a tender kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too Natsu," she whispered in return.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Together as One

_"Im giving you everything you could ever ask for. Please accept my love Levy. I will cherish you wth all that I am. I love you. Please really look at me. Open your eyes and stop living in fear of being with me. Open your eyes and stop living in the dark. I will always love you and I will always be there for you Levy. Please let me love you. Accept my love. I promise that you will never live in fear of getting hurt. I am right here, but all you do is look right past me. Please open your eyes and see me Levy. Open your beautiful eyes that I fell in love with. Don't run away from what you feel. I know you feel the same for me so please take me, accept me."_

_Hibiki _

Levy read his letter over and over as her heart raced. She never knew he had such feelings for her. Hibiki was a well known ladies man. He was extremely handsome, and you could get lost in his eyes. He was gorgeous, and not to mention a smooth talker. Every woman in town wanted to be with him, but for some reason he's been chasing only after her. It is strange.

"Why of all girls would he want me?" she asked to herself, biting her lip.

"Because I want you back Levy," she heard someone say behind her. Levy quickly turned around, grasping onto letter. To her surprise, it was him. Hibiki. He was dressed in his finest, as always.

"What are you doing here?" Levy asked, crumpling up the note and shoving it down in her pocket. Hibiki tilted his head to the side, watching her body movements.

"I guess my letter means nothing to you.." Hibiki whispered, looking away. Levy sighed and walked up to him, carefully. She reached up and slowly made him look at her, trying to keep eye contact with him. His eyes were amazing. Hibiki rested his face against the palm of her hand, closing her eyes and only thinking about the warmth of her touch, the gentleness he missed. Hibiki reached up and placed his hand over hers, lacing their fingers together. He opened his eyes and looked down at Levy. She has grown up since the last time he saw her. It was many years ago, and she was young. Now she has matured, and looked more beautiful than ever.

"You're beautiful Levy," he whispered before kissing the palm of her hand. Levy smiled softly and gently rubbed her thumb over his cheek. She reached up her other hand and ran her hand through his hair. Levy always loved the feel of his hair. It was shaggy and fell over his eyes just barely, giving him the mysterious look. His hair felt like silk through her fingers. Hibiki closed his eyes and relaxed to her touch. He loved the feel of Levy's hands running through his hair. Levy then suddenly was pulled into his chest, his arms wrapped around her slender body. He bowed his head down into her neck and took a deep breath, taking in the smell of her perfume of honey and brown sugar.

"I've missed you Levy, please give me another chance to redeem myself," he pleaded in a whisper. Levy was shocked by this. Her mind says no, but she can't deny what's in her heart. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"I've missed you too Hibiki...why did you leave me..." she asked before she felt the tears fill her eyes. Her throat suddenly felt dry. She clutched onto his clothes, holding him tight. Hibiki held her closer.

"I never intended to hurt you Levy, you were so young.." he said. Levy looked up at Hibiki, into his eyes. Hibiki noticed the tears that streamed down her face. He gently wiped her tears away, and turned them into diamonds in his hands.

"Please don't cry Levy. I promise I will never leave you or hurt you again," he said, removing the strands of hair away from her face. Levy sniffled and looked away from him as more tears fell.

"You cheated on me with Karen...she was such a horrible woman.."she whispered. Hibiki placed his fingers under chin, and made her look up at him.

"That was years ago Levy. I will never do that to you again. I promise," he said, searching through her eyes. Levy wiped her tears away and touched her hand over his, tracing circles with her fingers.

"That's what you said the last time," she said, looking back at him. Hibiki nodded, knowing that he did break the promise he made to her years ago, breaking her fragile, pristine heart.

"I'm very sorry Levy.." Hibiki apologized sincerely. Levy closed her eyes and finally broke down, hiding her face in her hands. Hibiki wrapped his arms around her again, pulling her into his body once more, and held her tight. Hibiki suggested taking Levy home so she would feel more comfortable in her own place. Levy nodded against his chest. Hibiki walked Levy home. Levy opened the door, and let Hibiki into the living room. She closed and locked the door behind her, and headed straight for the kitchen. Hibiki followed her and sat down at the table, watching her. Her hands were still shaky.

"Do you still drink tea?" Levy asked.

"Yes I do.."he answered. Levy nodded to herself and prepared the pot full of water and turned the stove on to boil the water. She leaned against the wall and twiddled with her fingers, waiting for the water to get hot. Hibiki stared at Levy. He didn't know what to do. He's never been in this situation before, so he did the only thing he knew to show how he feels. He removed his jacket, and was now wearing his button up shirt, dress pants, and shoes. Hibiki stood up, rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, and made his way to Levy. She still looked fragile in a way. He stood in front of her, trying to catch her eyes. Levy looked up and noticed there was a different look to him. More...sensual. He slowly leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers.

"I love you Levy...please let me show you how much you mean to me, if you don't believe my words.."he whispered against her lips. Levy pressed her back against the wall, and swallowed nervously.

"I don't think I'm ready Hibiki..." she whispered. Her chest was falling and rising, her breathing coming in quick. She was extremely nervous. Hibiki was her first and last. She could remember how incredibly sensual and tender he was with her. She remembered the feel of his lips against hers, the way his hands touched her. Levy closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and let it out slow. Levy realized that she put water to boil, and it was boiling. She quickly picked up the pot by the handle and rushed to put it in the sink. Hibiki walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I really miss you Levy.." he whispered. Levy really missed him too, but this wasn't right. She was suppose to be mad at him for hurting her, and yet she still wanted to be with him.

"I miss you too.." she whispered before turning around and placing her lips against his. There was still love between them, and that love grew within their kiss. Hibiki held Levy tight against him, and Levy wrapped her arms around his neck, grabbing his hair. Hibiki groaned against her lips. He then picked her up, wrapped her legs around his waist, and carried her to the living room. He layed her down on the couch and kissed her passionately. Levy moaned slightly against his mouth, and tightened her legs around him. Hibiki grinded his hips against hers. Levy snaked her hands under his shirt and felt his body. Hibiki broke away from her lips and kissed down to her neck as his hands pushed up her shirt. The minute their bodies touched each other, Levy and Hibiki locked eyes. There was passionate fire, want, and need in them.

"Don't stop Hibiki. I want you," Levy whispered against his ear before taking it in her lips. Hibiki sucked in his breath and raised himself until he was on his knees. He stripped away his shirt in a flash, and Levy did the same. Hibiki looked down at Levy. All of Levy. She is no longer the little girl she was years ago. Her breasts were amazing, her flat stomach, her beautiful eyes, pouty lips. Levy bit her lower lip. She stood up in front of Hibiki.

"Watch me," she said. Hibiki swallowed nervously, and sat down on the couch, doing what she said. He has never seen this side of Levy. Confidence is the sexiest attribute any woman can have, and Levy has it. Her body was perfect. Levy kept her eyes on his, as she slowly removed the rest of her clothes until she was in her bra and panties. Levy slowly stripped away her panties and her bra, tossing them to the side. She lifted up her right hand, and used her power to dim the lights in the room. Levy then began to move her hips in slow circles. She traced lines down her sides, and brought them back up again. She moaned when her hands found her breasts. Hibiki licked his lips and unbottoned his pants. Levy smirked as she walked up to him, and stradled his waist. Hibiki was about to reach up and touch her, but Levy snatched his hands and pushed them against the couch on either side of his head. Hibiki looked up at her, and she looked down at him.

"You're such a tease," he groaned. Levy licked her lip and smiled before leaning in and kissed his neck.

"Aren't I always?" she asked in a whipser. Levy pushed her hips against his. Hibiki moaned and closed his eyes. Levy looked down and saw the tip of him sticking out of his jeans. She smirked and reached down with one of her hands, unzipping the pants. Levy gently wrapped her fingers around him, stroking from the very top, to the base. Her hand was barely touching him. Hibiki moaned louder and began to rock his hips against her touch. He loved it when she would barely touch him. Levy looked down and noticed that the head was swollen, and leaking. She bit down on her lip and looked back up at Hibiki. His eyes were full of want and need. He leaned up and smacked his lips against hers, kissing her with more fire than before. Levy slid down his pants to his knees, and stradled him again. She positioned herself on top of him, rubbing the head against her opening.

"Levy...you're so wet," Hibiki whispered.

"Do you want me Hibiki?" she asked as she continued to rub the head against her opening. Hibiki grabbed onto her hips. She could tell how frustrated he was. How much he wanted her...if only she knew...

"I want you Levy," he groaned. Levy leaned down to kiss him. She then slowly lowered herself onto him. Hibiki sucked in his breath. She was so tight. Levy raised her hips again to the tip, then lowered herself down lower, pushing him inside her. A moan escaped from both of their lips. Hibiki watched her as her eyes closed, and her lips were pouty from when they kissed. Levy leaned back a little bit, so that Hibiki can see as he slowly slid in and out of her. Hibiki wanted more. Levy moaned as she moved her hips in circles. Hibiki grabbed her waist and forced himself inside her. She moaned louder in surprise.

"I want you to say my name baby.." Hibiki groaned as he thrusted inside of her harder and deeper. As Hibiki thrusted himself inside her, he reached down and rubbed her clitoris in circles. Levy moaned as she grinded her hips against him. Hibiki noticed Levy roll her eyes to the back of her head, and her breath has come to short pants. He knew she was close. He could feel her walls tightening around him. He groaned and quickened and deepened his thrusts.

"H-Hibiki...I'm so close," moaned Levy. Hibiki thrusted faster, hitting the spot that drove Levy crazy. Hibiki felt himself coming close to release. He wanted to be one with her. Within a few hard thrusts, Hibiki and Levy released. They both moaned louder than before. Hibiki threw his head back and sucked in his breath before letting it out slow. Levy's body quivered before she collapsed on top of him. They tried to catch their breaths. Hibiki wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently on her neck and shoulders.

"I L-love...you...Hibiki," panted Levy kissing his neck. Hibiki felt a tear roll down the side of his face. He wanted to hear her say those words for the longest time.

"I love you Levy," he whispered in return. Levy lifted herself to look at him, into his eyes. They were dazed. They both smiled and kissed each other sweetly.


End file.
